


Flashfire

by Mr Dixonfusch (GohanRoxas)



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Lesbian Character, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-01-27 21:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12590668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GohanRoxas/pseuds/Mr%20Dixonfusch
Summary: Queen City is an odd place, a mixture of a hub of progress and of a hive of scum and villainy. The perfect place for someone like Becky. Which is probably because she's the fastest person on the planet. But being fast really doesn't help you deal with the gorgeous blonde flirting with you while you're starting to become a vigilante superhero and people are trying to destroy you and the girl you're falling for.





	1. Welcome to the Jungle

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has a fair few inspirations, I'll admit. First is the CW version of The Flash, for obvious reasons. Second, a handful of Becky-related glitches across YouTube's Gore & Perkins Universe Mode series, where she freaks out in terms of her speed. Thirdly, the fic "come a little closer (there's something i wanna tell you) by ohjeezthatsme, which has a similar premise.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

She’d forgotten why she let Bayley talk her into this. She’d been perfectly happy in Dublin - well, as happy as she could be, all things considered - but her friend just had to convince her to move to Queen City. Yes, it was a beautiful place, but apparently it had its issues, just like everywhere else…

Well, if everywhere else dealt with crime lords and ladies, and even supervillains from time to time.

But, here she was, clutching a suitcase and a carry-bag as she walked out of the Anderson International Airport, looking bemused by the whole situation.

“Bex! You made it!” And there was the familiar, ever-so-slightly grating voice, immediately followed by arms wrapped around her entire body.

Oh yeah. Bayley was a hugger. She forgot that.

“Uh, yeah, I basically had to. You kind of gave me an ultimatum.”

Bayley frowned. “No, I didn’t. And besides, you’re late. How are you ever late? I mean, you’re--”

“Please don’t finish that sentence, Bayley,” Becky grumbled, running a hand through her bright orange hair.

“I know, I know, your ‘secret’ and everything.” Her friend’s voice was a theatrical whisper, but still quiet enough that only the two of them heard it.

“Yeah, that whole thing. You might wanna remember that before you start blurting things like that out, okay?” Becky gave a resigned but happy sigh.

Bayley was busily loading her friend’s luggage into her car. “You’re lucky Sasha agreed to let you use the last bedroom. It used to be her game room, you know.”

The Irish woman made a face. “You know, you’ve told me almost nothing about your roommate before now. Literally all I know is her name.”

“Oh, Sasha? Not much to say. She’s...kinda like you, in a way. I mean, personality-wise. Only thing different is that she’s an ex-con.”

Becky blinked. “Wait, what?”

Bayley had jumped into the car and turned on the engine, beckoning her friend inside. “Yeah, they called her the Boss. Was part of some kind of smuggling operation or something, but she got busted by a hero we used to have. But she just kinda disappeared a while ago.”

“Who, Sasha?”

“No, the hero. I...forget what her name was. Piper?”

Becky rolled her eyes and closed the passenger door of the car. “So why does that make her an ex-con?”

“Oh, one of her other crew tried to take her out in jail.”

The Irish lass blinked. “You can’t be serious.”

“I totally am. Sasha says Tamina kicked her through a wall, that she was lucky to get out of there alive. That same hero - uh, Petra? - saved her from that, though.”

“I am bewildered by how you can somehow forget important names like that, Bayley.”

“I’ll remember...eventually.”

“Sure you will.”

* * *

After an only-slightly awkward first meeting with her new roommate Sasha - and Bayley finally remembering the name Paige - Becky unpacked her bags and changed into her workout gear, asked after the best gym in town and jogged down the stairs, clutching a bag with a water bottle and towel inside. She trotted down into a back alley, looked around to make sure no-one was watching...and took off, running so fast that she very briefly left tracks of fire where her feet had been.

This was what she and Bayley had been whispering about at the airport. Becky...was fast. Incredibly fast. Probably the fastest person on the planet.

So, how did this superhuman speed come about?

Well, it was an odd mix of magic and science.

A handful of years ago, Becky was working as a security guard for a slightly-corrupt company called Devitt Industries. She’d made friends with the boss’s son Finn while she worked there, and the two of them had even become workout buddies.

Of course, that changed when Finn got lost in the woods and encountered, of all things, a demon. A demon named Bálor, of all things for it to be named. Apparently Finn had fought Bálor, won, and absorbed its power.

The company had decided to use that for its own game, capturing Finn and experimenting on him. The end result? A weird hodge-podge magic-science blast giving a handful of people in the building supernatural powers of their own. For Becky? It was superhuman speed.

The gym was on the literal other side of town, according to Sasha. A half-hour drive, apparently. Becky made it there in about a minute. And she wasn’t even tired.

* * *

When she got into the gym, she deliberately ignored the cardio machines - treadmill, elliptical, exercise bike and the like; after all, she didn’t need those - and went straight to the punching bag, donning a pair of MMA-like gloves and going to work with punches, kicks and elbows.

She was so incredibly focused on her work-out that she didn’t even notice she was being watched. Until, of course, she heard a voice speak directly to her in an impressed tone.

“That’s some good form. What are you, a UFC fighter?”

Becky arched an eyebrow and turned, looking at the stranger…

...who turned out to be a beautiful, lean yet muscular blonde woman, clad in similar workout gear to herself. Wow.

“No, I just...train a lot, that’s all. You think I get this stuff just by running?” Here she playfully flexed her arm to show off a bicep.

Blondie smirked and laughed. “No, I’d guess you wouldn’t.” She uncrossed her arms and held out a hand. “Charlotte.”

The redhead smiled and shook the offered appendage. “Becky. Becky Lynch.”

“Nice to meet you, Beckybecky Lynch.”

Becky blinked repeatedly before she laughed. “Nice one.”

“Don’t lie to me, that was terrible.” Charlotte put her hands on her hips and looked around. “You new here? Haven’t seen you around before.”

“Yeah, just moved here from Dublin.”

The blonde whistled, apparently impressed. “I guessed as much, but I didn’t wanna assume. With that accent, you could have been from Boston, after all.”

“Kinda doubt that. Those Dropkick Murphy fellas put on their accents, you know.”

“I knew that, but you know the history of Boston, Mass.”

“As much as an Irish lass does.”

Charlotte smiled. “Has anyone ever told you your accent’s very attractive?”

Becky chuckled and blushed a little. “Sometimes. Immediately followed by people telling me that my accent doesn’t make my puns any more endearing.”

“You’re a pun-girl?”

“I am so incredibly punny. For example, when I fought a bit in school, I called myself the Lass Kicker.”

The blonde American laughed. “Oh wow, that’s a good one.”

“I know, right?” Becky grinned, proud of that even now.

The two laughed like that for a while before a chime came out of seemingly nowhere. Until Charlotte raised her arm to reveal her watch pinging with light and sound. “Whoops. Appointment alarm. Gotta get going.”

Becky pouted playfully. “But the conversation was just getting fun.”

“I know, and I want nothing more than to keep it going. Oh!” She suddenly took a business card from her bag, flipped it over and began scrawling on it with a pen that seemed to appear out of nowhere. “That’s my personal cell. Feel free to call me sometime.” She winked playfully before grabbing her bag and heading out the door.

Wow. Barely even a day and she was flirting with a beautiful, seemingly badass blonde in the gym. She had a feeling that she was going to enjoy living in Queen City after all.


	2. First Date

“Wait, you what?” Bayley was excited, confused and suspicious all at once.

“I got a girl’s phone number,” Becky repeated, exaggeratedly enunciating the words playfully, “just by going to the gym.”

With absolutely no warning, and in the first real interaction she’d had with her new roommate, Sasha grabbed the business card off the table and turned it over to its main side...something Becky had apparently failed to do. “FlairTech…” She flipped it back over. “Charlotte.”

The Irish woman blinked. “Uh, Sasha?”

She threw the card at her. “Your gym hookup is Charlotte Flair.”

Bayley’s eyes widened in shock and she gasped. “No fetching way!”

“Okay, the two of you lost me quickly. What's so special about her?”

Of course, she was immediately hugged by her close friend. “Charlotte Flair is the most eligible bachelorette in Queen City, and she gave you her number!”

“Wait, what?”

“She’s also the daughter of the city's biggest crime boss,” Sasha deadpanned behind the embracing duo.

Becky blinked. “Wait,  _ what _ ?!”

Sasha rolled her eyes. “Seriously? The name FlairTech rings no bells at all?”

“...should it?”

“Oh, for fu-- Ric Flair! Nature Boy! The Horsemen!”

And immediately Becky froze. Now she remembered. Decades ago, a crime lord named Nature Boy was making waves internationally alongside his fellow “Horsemen”, ruling the criminal underworld through sheer strength in numbers. It was only after one of the first vigilantes named Sting appeared that the Horsemen were defeated. The Nature Boy went quiet, and FlairTech rose from the ashes of his criminal empire.

“So, it’s the same Flair? He went straight and founded a tech company?”

Bayley had finally pulled away from the hug to nod. “Well, all the rumors said that he was being co-funded by a shell company that didn't play fair, but pretty much.”

“And the Charlotte I met at the gym is…”

“...the heir to that empire, and the acting chairwoman of their board,” Sasha finished.

“...well, shit.” Becky was looking into space. “You think it's like father like daughter, then?”

Bayley frowned in thought. “Hmm. Dunno. There were rumors around for a little while that she was skimming profits, but she sued the tabloid who said that for defamation and false claims and won…”

“That's good.”

“But that doesn't mean she didn't pay off the judge or jurors,” Sasha muttered.

“That's bad.”

“Hey, there’s only one way to find out!” Bayley grinned, picking up the business card. “Call and ask her out!”

“...please tell me you're joking,” Becky sighed.

Bayley shook her head. “It’s perfect. You pretend you don't know who she is, ask a couple questions about FlairTech and boom! You’ll know just what kinda girl she is!”

The redhead had to turn to Sasha with a pleading look. “We’ve only ever talked over Skype before this, is she always suggesting things like that?”

Sasha shrugged. “Sometimes. This time, though...she's right.”

“Ah, Christ, not you too.”

“Hey, I don't like her by default because she’s the type I was ripping off in the old days. You’re gonna have to make the decision for yourself.”

Becky groaned and slammed her head into the table.

* * *

Charlotte Flair enjoyed her downtime. To start with, she got so little of it since her father had started retirement proceedings, and on top of that, she wanted to get in as much as she could before being officially sworn in as the new CEO of FlairTech.

It had gotten so bad lately that she'd basically demanded she not be contacted unless it was an urgent emergency; if the offices were burning down, or if a board member had been held to ransom, then yes, they could give her a call.

It was incredibly annoying when they called her during gym sessions. Especially today, she mused. Literally, an emergency meeting had to be called just as she met a cute, badass Irish redhead.

She looked up from her book with a grumpy expression when she heard a phone ring. Seriously? It was only just gone seven at night! But her face calmed down when she recognized the ringtone: a techno remix of the theme from  _ 2001: A Space Odyssey _ . Her personal cell. Dad, maybe?

Charlotte rose from the sofa and grabbed the phone, frowning as she looked at the screen. Huh. Not a number she recognized… Still, she answered promptly. “Hello?”

“ _ O-oh! Hiya! Charlotte, right? _ ” The dulcet tones of an Irish accent hit her ear. Thank you, Lady Fate.

The blonde suddenly grinned. “Beckybecky Lynch. So you did call.”

“ _ W-well, I...I mean, Bayley get off me! Wh-why wouldn't I call? _ ”

Charlotte laughed. Apparently the so-called Lass Kicker was getting a little subtle encouragement from a friend. “You know, I don't give this number to just anyone, so I was kinda hoping you would call. Don't want my first attempt at any kind of flirting to be a total disaster.”

“ _ Wait, I was the first person you’d ever flirted with? No way! You almost had me then and there. _ ”

“Ooh, don't tempt me.”

She heard a cough on the other end of the line. “ _ Uh, yeah, right… Shut it, I’m doing it now! So...I was...just wondering if...you know...you wanted to go out to dinner with me or something? _ ”

Charlotte arched an eyebrow. “Dinner? Tonight, you mean?”

“ _ Well...maybe? I mean, if you're not too busy… Hey, get that out of my face! _ ”

“Oh, I’ve made sure I’m not busy.”

“ _ O-oh. Cool! Uh...so, how does Sampson’s sound? Nice and relaxed, I think? _ ”

The blonde nodded to herself. “Informal dress code and everything. Sounds good to me. Meet you there in, oh...thirty minutes?”

“ _ Uh, thirty--ow! Okay, yeah! I-I’ll meet you then. _ ”

Charlotte laughed to herself and disconnected the call, starting to get herself ready for...well, a date.

Things were looking up.

* * *

Thank God the place Sasha had shoved in her face was a Goldilocks spot - ie fancy but not too fancy, fairly priced, good food - something Becky was comfortable with.

At least she didn't have to wear a full dress. She hated doing that. Here, she could get away with dark blue jeans and a white T-shirt that had a band logo on it; it was a loan from Sasha, she didn't know who the hell it was of. Her only addition to make herself feel a little fancier was a black women’s suit jacket, sleeves cut off to form a stylish vest of a sort. That has gotten some odd looks from her roommates, but she had her reasons: “Hey, my arms are my best feature, of course I’m gonna show them off!”

She took a sip of her tea and turned...right on time, apparently, because here came her date...and pardon the French, but  _ holy fucking shit _ !

Charlotte was wearing a knee-length blue dress, one with a few glittery patterns of white...rhinestones? Yeah, probably rhinestones. She has a single gold ring on her left ring finger, but it was clearly just for decoration, not any deeper meaning.

If this was Charlotte’s idea of “not too fancy”, Becky had to wonder what she looked like at a formal dinner.

The redhead rose from the table and self-consciously fixed her vest, suddenly feeling incredibly underdressed. “Wow.”

Charlotte gave her a smile, and suddenly the Irish lass was far more aware of her sexuality than before. “It’s not too much?”

“No, no! Well, maybe, but I’ll take it!”

A laugh from the blonde as she sat down...and noticed the cup of tea in front of her date. “Tea?”

Becky seemed to shrink into herself as she sat back down. “Y-yeah…”

She didn't expect the next response. “And suddenly I like you even more.” She put her hand on a passing waiter’s arm. “Another tea for me, please. Same as hers.”

The young man nodded and headed for the kitchen, eventually returning with an exact replica of Becky’s own cup, which Charlotte sipped eagerly.

Becky was watching the whole thing with wide eyes. “So, you’re hot, you work out  _ and _ you drink tea?” She shook her head. “Where have you been all my life?”

The blonde laughed. “Waiting for you, apparently.”

A chuckle, followed by the draining of her cup. “So, if you don't mind me asking…” She pulled out the card she was given and showed the FlairTech side to Charlotte. “Any reason why you had this to gimme your number on?”

Charlotte smiled. “Don't worry, I’m not offended.” She leaned closer and began stage-whispering conspiratorially. “I’m kinda the acting CEO of the place.”

Becky feigned shock...kinda well, she hoped. “No!”

“Yep.”

“Get out of here!”

“But I’m enjoying the tea and company.”

“Wait...does that mean you're…”

Charlotte saw the question coming and nodded, pulling a photo out of her purse and showing it to her. “Yeah. Ric Flair’s my dad. But he went straight about ten years ago.”

The redhead whistled. “And you come from money? You're a catch and a half.”

A grin from the future CEO. “And I'm in your net.”

Becky laughed. “Oh my God! Nice one.”

She shrugged. “I thought so.” She propped her chin up on her hands for a moment, even as the waiter brought over complimentary entrees. “Your turn, Becks.”

Becks, huh? She liked that. “Meaning?”

“You asked about me, I’m asking about you. What do you do?”

“Oh! Right, idiot me.” She popped an olive into her mouth. “Well, back home I worked as a security guard at Devitt Industries. Until the Incident, anyway.”

Charlotte nodded somberly. She’d had friends in that explosion.

“After that…” She winced. “I guess I was kinda a model for a while?”

The blonde’s mouth went agape in a grin. “Really?”

“I guess?”

“Okay, now I have to Google Image search you now, you understand that, right?”

Becky grumbled to herself, hiding her face.

A few moments of silence were eventually broken by a quiet “Wow” from Charlotte, immediately followed by a louder “Oh my God, wow!”

“That bad, right?”

“You kidding me? Just...I am so goddamn gay for you right now.” She held up her phone and showed the picture she’d found: of Becky on the beach, clad in only a blue-green bikini and some jewelry.

“...oh that shoot.”

“Yes, that shoot!” Charlotte was laughing to herself.

“...yeah, that's not too bad, actually.”

“I know, right?”

The conversation continued in earnest, the two of them exchanging jokes and stories of their pasts and childhoods for what felt like ages.

At one point, Charlotte was looking her directly in the eye.

“...uh, yes?” Becky muttered.

“You said you worked security for Devitt, right?”

“Yeah?”

“And you're not working right now, right?”

“Don't rub that in.”

She smiled. “How about you work for me?”

Becky blinked. “What?”

“Be my personal security detail. Just you. I mean, I don't really need it, but it might put some minds at ease. Besides…” She fluttered her eyelashes at her. “I’m a great boss.”

The redhead went pink at that. “I-I bet you are.”

“So?”

“Uh...sure, yeah, thanks, Char.”

Char, huh? She liked that. “Can you start on Monday? 7am?”

She pouted in thought. “Make it 9 and you have a deal.”

The blonde chuckled and extended a hand, one that Becky shook fervently.

* * *

Becky closed the door to the apartment rather gingerly, not wanting to wake up Bayley or Sasha...but the sudden activation of a lamp told her that Bayley had stayed up to find out what happened. “Jesus, Bayley, don't scare me like that!”

“Soo, how did it go?” she sang.

Becky shrugged. “Well, she's not evil, I got a job...and I think I might be kinda sorta in love.”

“...so, it went well?”

“Yeah, yeah, it went well.”

* * *

At the exact same moment that an Irish woman gave an update on a fact-checking outing turned romantic evening, a woman was watching Charlotte Flair be let out of her car and head to her penthouse suite. As soon as the front doors were closed, the watching woman pressed the button on her Bluetooth headset. “She's distracted. It’s time to take her down.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And a cliffhanger ending to dangle the deeper story in front of your nose!
> 
> Thanks for the support for this nutso thing I decided to do.


End file.
